A Lesson in Anatomy
by richonnelandfill
Summary: Carl is ready to learn about the birds and the bees and his curiosity puts him in a compromising situation.


**Authors' Note: I've had this story stashed away for a while, anxious as to how readers would react to it lol. But the idea was in my head that Carl is a teenager during a zombie apocalypse and its only natural that a boy his age is curious about sex.**

"Look at him. He can never make it to the end of a movie." Michonne loosened her hold around Rick's waist, briefly ceasing their cuddle session to nod towards the slobbering teen.

"It's been like this for as long as I can remember. I used to hate spending money to take him to the movies. Halfway into a movie he has a lap full of wasted popcorn, and drool hanging from his mouth as you can see." Rick leaned over on his seat on the couch to wake Carl out of his deep slumber.

Carl groaned "What part are we at?"

Michonne giggled grabbing the remote from the coffee table, "The part where you go to bed. The movie is over sleepy head."

"Aw man, I didn't even get to see how the Avengers defeated Loki!"

"Next time champ." Rick tussled the hair on Carl's head, then leaned back to his original position on the couch, his arms now outstretched across its top pillows.

"Alright, I'm going to bed." Carl got up and wrapped his blanket around his forearm and tucked his pillow his underneath the other one.

The groggy teenager shuffled past his father to place a kiss on Michonne's cheek, it had become their nightly ritual.

"Goodnight mom."

"Goodnight Carl," she returned. A soft smile spread across her lips.

"Goodnight dad." Carl said as he patted his father on the shoulder and trudged towards the main staircase.

"Goodnight son."

"He's adorable." Michonne mumbled as she pressed the remote to turn off the TV. She then fell back onto the couch, in her previous seat next to Rick.

"Yea, but he's growing up on me. Did you know that today he asked me why I never gave him a birds and the bees talk?

"Really?" Michonne had already reached for her coffee mug from the table in front of them and was focusing intently on its contents. It was obvious to Rick that she was avoiding his questioning eye.

"He already told you about it?" Annoyance covered his words.

"Rick," she attempted to console him by reaching and caressing his arm.

"Why does he go to you about everything first?"

She set her mug back on the table, "Not everything baby." She resumed rubbing his arm. "Maybe he finds me easier to talk to. I don't know, but at least he still came to you. He could've went to Daryl, or Glenn . . . or Abraham."

"Oh God," he pinched the bridge of his nose, "not Abraham."

They both faintly chuckled, wanting to avoid waking up the children upstairs.

"So what did you tell him?" She turned her back against the arm of the couch and stretched her legs over Rick's lap.

"Nothing yet." He swiped his hands down his face. "I told him I needed to get my thoughts together first and that we'd talk about it tomorrow. I wasn't prepared, I'm still under the impression that he was just ten yesterday." He began massaging right above her knee, pouting as he reminisced on his son's growth. "Besides, I thought I'd have more time since we were on the road so long and hadn't run into any girls Carl's age."

"Then along came Enid."

"Exactly." He cradled Michonne in his arms and nuzzled his face into her neck. They both rested in comfortable silence. Michonne took the time to study Rick's face. Years of worry and stress dug frown lines onto his forehead and further planted greys into his beard and sideburns.

"Do you think he's tried anything with Enid yet?" His brows furrowed, as this was something that constantly plagued his thoughts ever since Carl asked to have the talk.

Michonne paused to consider what she knew for fact. "Although, I don't think he'd come running to tell me if he did, I don't think so. I think it hasn't gone past kissing."

"Yeah, well hopefully he's like his father and moves at a snail's pace."

Michonne instantly turned towards his face. "Is that how you see it?"

"How do _you_ see it?" He asked, jolted by her rebuttal.

"Granted, you did take forever to kiss me, but did you forget that same night we had sex . . . _several_ times?"

He beamed down at the love of his life. "Hmph, no that's something I could never forget."

Michonne couldn't wipe the smile off her face, remembering how excited and nervous she was that night. "Yea, we practically rounded all the bases in one night."

Rick scoffed, "Well in that case, I need to talk to Carl right now." Rick moved her legs to lift up from the couch, but was stopped by Michonne pushing his chest back towards the couch.

"Oh no you don't. He's fine." She swung both legs back onto his lap. "Plus the kids are sound asleep, maybe you can try out your little lesson in anatomy on me professor." She toyed with the collar of Rick's shirt, batting her eyelashes over her gorgeous brown eyes. He was a sucker for those eyes and that smirk.

"Anatomy huh?" He raised an eyebrow, leaning in for a chaste kiss.

"Yes professor."

Little did either of them know, they had another pupil observing from his cracked bedroom door upstairs. Initially, Carl had opened the door to grab a glass of water from the kitchen, but he quickly shut it in hearing his name. Yeah, he was eavesdropping, but since it was about him, he felt he had every right to listen in. Never in a million years did he think he would be watching his parents during such an intimate moment; however when his dad began kissing Michonne, he became intrigued. Sure he and Rick would have their talk tomorrow, but he couldn't pass up the chance to view the birds and the bees in action. This would unquestionably be better than any speech his dad would fumble through in the morning.

In the weeks prior, Carl had called himself steadily educating himself by spying on Glenn and Maggie; which wasn't hard at all because they had sex all the time, everywhere, but that was the problem. First of all, although Carl was interested in learning, he wasn't a creep and watching two people he considered his family going at it did not appeal to him whatsoever. Second, Carl wasn't that advanced, seeing as he had only given Enid a couple pecks on the lips, he was unconfident of going any further. He wanted to learn how to progress from kissing to other "thangs", as his father would say. Glenn could give Maggie a head nod, they'd sneak off and immediately start stripping down. Not his father and Michonne. There was more flirting involved, a slower progression to the same result, something that he believed overhearing Abraham describe as foreplay one time.

For months, he watched his parents teeter around each other nervously. It used to frustrate him to no end watching his father fumble over his words in Michonne's presence, until he found himself in the same predicament with Enid.

"This here is a foot." Rick said, holding Michonne's leg up slightly by the ankle. "Attached to it are five pretty toes." She smiled as he reached over to kiss the top of said foot.

"And what about these professor?" Her lower half wiggled over his lap.

"These," he gripped the inside of Michonne's leg, "are the most exquisite pair of legs I've ever seen." He removed his grip to run his hand up her thigh, down to her calf and back up again.

"Is that so?" She smirked.

"Yea, but you know my favorite part of this body?"

"Let me guess," Michonne rolled over to lay on her stomach, with her backside fully visible on Rick's lap, "this ass."

With a thirsty grin, he playfully countered, "Sounds like you deserve some extra credit."

He grabbed as much of her plump behind with his large hands and began to knead both cheeks like dough. His hands movements deepened, while his bulge grew thicker within his jeans.

Michonne moaned as she rested her head on top of her folded arms. Rick's calloused hands forcing her cheeks together and apart incited warm juices to soak her underwear. He proceeded to roll down the top hem of her leggings and rub along the front of her hips.

Carl couldn't exactly see where his dad's hands had went, but he could tell Michonne liked it by the way her toes began to curl.

Rick snaked his hands upward to partially roll up her tank top, placing open mouth kisses on her lower back. She released a deep sigh in return. Without warning Rick flattened his tongue and drug it along her side, causing her to kick forcefully onto the couch pillow below her feet. She squirmed her body to face the perpetrator.

"I'm ticklish!" She scolded, knowing that he was well aware of that information.

Lust danced within his dilated pupils. "Hush before you wake the kids up."

'Too late,' Carl thought to himself.

"You're not playing fair Professor Grimes," she whined, readjusting to her original position on her stomach.

"That's 'cause I play to win."

'Oh my God he's so corny.' He rolled his eye. 'How does Michonne fall for this?'

Rick took his palm and slid it from the crack of her butt to the crevice between her warm thighs. Even from the outside material of her leggings he could detect her arousal, which provoked him to add pressure and circle her outer lips from behind. Michonne rolled her head to the side and wiggled her toes in pure delight once more. He used his free hand to grab her butt cheek and nipped at it tenderly.

She whimpered into the couch pillow. He then moved to straddle her, pressing his hardness against the beauty laying writhing beneath him. With hands on each side of her, he lowered himself to nibble on her bare shoulder. A hiss escaped her lips, not expecting the contact. Rick groaned and crept his hand underneath her shirt to grab her breast.

From the angle Carl stood behind his door, he could only see his dad covering Michonne on the couch, but the wall obstructed his view. 'Maybe if I watch from the hallway, I'll be able to see better,' the silent observer thought.

Carl wrapped his fingers around his door and began peeling it forward when "CREEEAAAKK!"

Michonne's head snapped behind her to see Carl's bedroom door slightly ajar. "Rick? . . ." Rick ignored her as he continued his assault on her neck. "Baby, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" His tongue drew large circles across her skin.

She rolled her eyes. Rick was aging, but she knew his ears worked perfectly fine. "Nothing. We should probably take this upstairs before Daryl gets home from watch."


End file.
